Queen of The Night Putting The Puzzle Together 3
by Dantesfire17
Summary: The final installment of the series.


Thank you for the reviews and comments. This completes this part of the series.

Morgue  
Zero Hour  
Maura (analyzing Jane's blood sample through the microscope): I've run a very wide panel in the off chance I'm wrong. (Her brows furrowing) I'm also checking her blood for white and red cell count, cholesterol, metabolism, thyroid.

Hope (watching): Ah checking up on her in every sense of the word (stifling a laugh.)

Maura (continuing her tests): Yes. She hates going to the doctor so (putting a sample of Jane's blood on a slide and putting it under the microscope) it's my duty to make sure she's taking care of herself or in the off chance if she needs medical attention.

Hope (looking around the lab): You're not the typical pathologist.

Maura (biting her lip): And neither are you (smirking.)

Cavanaugh (walking in): Dr. Isles, Dr, Martin I brought down two SWAT vests that I want you to wear for your safety. (setting on the table.) Also (pointing to a grumbling Jane) she needs a check up.

Dr. Isles (glancing towards Hope): Dr. Martin can perform the necessary tests. I'll record the observations and add it to the findings from last night's incident. (Playfully) we want to make sure that the decision to work is as fair as possible.

Jane (sitting on an autopsy table): What did you find?

Hope (handing Cavanaugh the lab results): Cyanide as we suspected. Her car, only had traces of it. Probably from her clothes, residual. She received a heavy dose though. (Picking up the blood pressure cuff) how are you feeling?

Jane (rolling her eyes): No nausea, no headaches, no dizziness (thinking) there is one thing though?

Hope (looking up): And that is...

Jane (yelling): Why the fuck do I need to be tested again when Maura already tested me this morning?

Cavanaugh (countering): Because I will not put one of my detectives at risk because of a combination of bravery and stupidity.

Jane (yelling): I'm not stupid...

Maura (holding her hand up): No you aren't. But I think what Cavanaugh is suggesting or implying that you disregard your health at times to bring justice to victims. (Watching Hope take Jane's blood pressure.)

Hope (taking the blood pressure cuff): With in normal limits as are her respiration's.

Jane (jumping down): See I said I was fine...

Maura (looking at Hope and Cavanaugh): Can I have a moment alone with Detective Rizzoli?  
Hope (understanding): I do need to get some things (patting Maura's shoulder) I'll make sure no one disturbs you.

Cavanaugh (shaking his head): You're in trouble now Rizzoli (winking.) Meet us in the parking garage.

Maura (took a deep breath; grabbing Jane by the front of her wind breaker she slammed her against one of the coolers): Now I have had it with this misplaced sense of justice. You are going against a very dangerous killer. This man has killed nine people that we know of. You were almost number ten. (Letting her words sink in) I have just found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and I will not allow her to slip out of my life because of her reputation.

Jane (trying to get out of Maura's grasp; only to feel cold steel against her back): Maura...

Maura (hissing; her eyes were red and her fangs had protruded): I will not stand by idly while you put yourself in the line of fire (growling.) You no longer have just yourself to think of but me as well. (Pushing her one last time; she picked up her jacket and exited the morgue without another word.)

Jane (recovering): Shit. I am such an asshole (fixing her jacket and running after Maura) Maura wait please. (Realizing what had happened) this isn't good. I am in so much trouble.

Parking Garage  
Cavanaugh (pointing to the map): Crowe, Sinclair, Matson, Moore you're going to search the barn. Two SWAT members will also be assigned to you. (Looking up as Jane finally joined them) Korsak, Frost, Rizzoli and Rizzoli Jr. you've got the house. Dr. Isles and Dr. Martin will also be on scene for contingencies. Korsak your team will also be assigned two SWAT members. Frost bring us up to date.

Frost (pointing): One road in, one road out. This will be blocked by Sheriff's deputies. Surrounding area is fields and forest, rough terrain from the maps. Not sure. Also at the back of the forest is a lake that feeds a tributary for the Atlantic. Coast Guard has already been alerted. EMS will also be on standby as well as the State Police. There's also a high possibility of federal agents being on scene as the MO matches in several other states.

Cavanaugh (looking around): This one goes by the books, people. I want this bastard in a nice neat package. (Eying his team) pack it in.

Jane (absorbing the information; turning she found Maura leaning against a black SVU; she had her sun glasses on and that struck Jane as odd until she thought over it): Maura (walking towards her) hey I….

Maura (warning): Not now. We have work to do (turning on her heal and heading for the van.)

Jane sighed and turned on her heal mentally checking over her preparations. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach but chalked it up to the stress of the case and nailing this bastard.

Farm North of Boston

Jane (checking her weapon): No heat signatures….

SWAT Member (shaking his head): Nothing detective. Initial perimeter search revealed nothing as well. (Adjusting his mike) two officers by the back door, a canine unit is set up at the edge of the property. Coast Guard is monitoring the lake and we've got trackers in the woods.  
Jane (grabbing her radio): Alright, keep an eye on the van (taking a deep breath; she could feel the increase in adrenaline, the fire of a challenge) Victor 825 clear to go….

Radios squawked in answer and everyone moved into position and Korsak nodded at Jane. Kicking the door in she yelled out and waited for everyone to move into position.

Medical Van  
Maura (watching the activity as two SWAT officers stood nearby): I hope they catch this bastard (looking up as the barn was cleared.) Watching as equipment was moved into the barn (recognizing) Ground Penetrating Radio searching for bodies.

Hope (looking at Maura): Are you alright? You seem tense (reaching her hand out) your jaw is clenched, breaths a little more labored and….

Maura (gently): Just worried. This man is dangerous, he's killed without remorse, has a potentially serious mental defect. (Taking a deep breath) I just want him brought in without anyone getting hurt.

Hope (rubbing her arm): We have the best of the best here. (Listening as the second floor of the farmhouse was cleared) so far so good.

Maura (shaking her head): So far (she had a bad feeling about this.)

Farmhouse  
Jane (moving furniture aside): Frost help me with this. Frankie take some pictures also let Cavanaugh know the first and second floors are clear. (Tapping a wall) we're looking for an entrance to the basement and….

Swat Officer Mitchell (motioning): Got something behind this bookcase.

Jane (nodding): Alright let's see what we have (looking at Frost.) Move this out of the way (helping them push it over.)

Korsak (keeping his weapon on the bookcase): Son of a bitch (watching as a door was revealed.)

Frost (looking at the floor): Someone's been here recently.

Mitchell (pointing his weapon): Definitely a basement. Air's cooler, mustier.

Jane (turning): Korsak, we're going to check this out, watch our six.

Korsak (proudly): Good job.

SWAT Officer Todd (following them): Mitchell and I will go with you.

Jane (sneering): Let's get this bastard.

Command Center  
Cavanaugh (looking at the screen): Anything.  
Sinclair (typing in some information): No heat signatures other than our team. (Pulling up another screen) however, just got this in. Seems as though Mr. and Mrs. Jones bodies were never found. Also bodies with the same injuries are consistent with our cases. Spans over a ten year period. Bodies were found in D.C., Virginia, North and South Carolina and New Jersey.

Crowe (angrily): Son of a bitch. Alright let's get in there and see what they found.

Cavanaugh (nodding): All units converge on the farmhouse. Approach with caution. (Following his team and continuing to bark orders.)

Medical Van  
Maura (pinching the bridge of her nose): They've got something. (Grabbing her bag) I'm going inside….

Hope (grabbing her arm): Maura, please they haven't declared the entire building safe.

Maura (swallowing): My gut which I never listen to (walking forward) is screaming that they're going to need help.

A radio squawked with voices yelling "Officer down, subject is on the loose."

Hope (grabbing Maura's arm): You are not a cop. You're not trained for a combat situation (pleading.) Let them clear the building Maura….

Maura (shaking her head): No. (Taking a deep breath) if they need help the ambulance is going to take too long to get here.

Hope (watching Maura): Well at least I know where she gets her hard hardheadedness from.

Basement  
Cavanaugh (yelling): Get the lights up. Dammit (crouching) can't see a dam thing. He's got night vision.

Frost (holding his leg): Bastard came around the corner and fired four shots. Rapid succession, semi automatic.

SWAT Commander (motioning): All units take forward position.

Korsak (shifting): I can't find Jane and Dr. Isles and Dr. Martin are upstairs.

Cavanaugh (slamming his hand against the wall): Alright move forward with caution. We have one officer after the suspect. And someone get Frost out of here.

Ante Room  
Jane adjusting slowly to the darkness, a bullet had missed her but her partner had been shot and by the time everyone got down stairs the suspect could be gone.

Franklin (evilly): Well, well a Boston Homicide Detective following me into my home.

Jane (yelling): Put your hands up and come out where I can see you.

Franklin (moving behind her): I can see you (backhanding her in the face) you should have stayed with your team detective.

Jane (scrambling to get up; trying to find her weapon): You shot my partner.

Franklin (grabbing her by the front of her jacket): Mm well neither of you were invited as I recall (shoving her through a doorway where she landed in a pile of debris.) In fact I don't think any of you were invited.

Jane (clutching her side): You killed 9 people Jones.

Franklin (circling her): You hear that, they're coming for you or for me. Trouble is they won't know how to get around a few surprises I left for them. (Grabbing her from behind and throwing her into the wall.)

Jane landed with a thud; she couldn't catch her breath; couldn't summon the strength to sit up. Raising her hand to protect her face as he punched her.

Franklin (grabbing her by the back of her hair; laughing as an explosion sounded): I took so much pleasure in torturing my victims. They screamed my name until blood issued forth on their lips (dragging her to her feet.) Just as my master said and just as my master said you are going to die.

Entry Way  
Korsak (yelling): Jane...

Cavanaugh (coughing): Franklin Jones you are surrounded. Come out with your hands up.

Ante Room  
Franklin (sneering): They got past the trap, no matter. (Pressing his face close to hers) you're dead.

Entry Way  
Cavanaugh (looking at the small hand held device): You're sure.

Todd (nodding): Two heat signatures, also a mass of anomalies in the wall.

Mitchell (shifting his weapon): With the heat signatures we can get in there and take him out. Go in hard and fast.

Cavanaugh (shaking his head): Not when one of my detective's lives is at risk.

Ante Room  
Jane was laying on her side; clutching her ribs in pain. She listened as Jones moved about; she could hear something scrape against stone. The candle he had lit offered little visibility but it could also be because her head was throbbing. He had her gun and she knew her chances were limited. Sitting up slowly she focused her attention on listening and trying to find something to use as a weapon.

Franklin (slowly): A detective as my final prize. The master shall be pleased. You are filth he demands your death for your transgressions.

Jane (hissing): You can tell your master to kiss my ass (the blow to her face sent her reeling.)

Jones stood over with a large serrated knife in his hand. Taking a deep breath she kicked out hearing the knife clatter to the ground she was grabbed by the ankles and pulled to the floor. She saw stars as the pain in her body intensified. A swift kick to her ribs and she gasped for breath, coughing, aching.

Entrance way  
Maura (determination): I'm small enough to get through there (motioning to the small entry way.) No one else can get in until they open it.

Korsak (shaking his head): Dr. Isles you're not trained in combat or...

Maura (turning): Jane's trained me. (Defiant) I can handle myself. We have to try or we could lose the suspect and Jane could be hurt. Are you willing to accept that (angrily, challenging?)

Korsak (darkly): No I'm not but it doesn't mean you have to risk your life...

Cavanaugh (mulling things over): You go in, give us a sit rep, and keep your ass out of harm's way.

Korsak (angrily): What? What the hell are you thinking?

Cavanaugh (putting his hand up): If we stand a chance on catching this bastard then Maura's our best shot. There's no way any of us could get in there until we clear that (pointing to the debris covering the entrance.) She's small and (smirking) Rizzoli's trained her.

Maura (holding her hand out): Sig P228 13 rounds 9mm (looking at him as he handed her the weapon.)  
Cavanaugh (putting his hand on her shoulder): I mean it no heroics.

Maura nodded and shimmied through the small entry way. Leaning against the wall she closed her eyes, concentrated on the smells and sights in front of her. She was going to bring the suspect down but she wasn't going to use a gun. No closing her eyes she let her darker nature take over. Using her speed and the ability to blend in the shadows she moved into the room where she sensed Jane's pain and anger. The strongest human emotions but also the ones that made it easy to find her in the darkened labyrinth.

Ante Room

Jane knew that this was it she was dead. Jones had won and now he would get away with another death while the police scrambled to catch him. She struggled with the ropes but he had tied her too tight. Closing her eyes she apologized to her mother and Maura.

Maura (concentrating): Jane I know you can hear me. Don't fight. Don't move. Lay still. I'm here.

Jane looked around and couldn't see anything but the sick bastard that held two wooden stakes in his hands. How fitting first Hoyt, now this bastard.

Jane (yelling): You won't get away with this. Even if you kill me you're surrounded.  
Jones (laughing): They can not get in here. And once you are dead I will be long gone. (Leaning over her the stakes raised) any last words….

Maura (waiting till he turned his back): Not if I have anything to say about it (shifting with the shadows she moved right behind him.) Jane (shoving him off her lover she quickly freed her hands and then handed her a knife.) Move Jane….

Jones (turning; looking but not seeing anyone): You are not my master….

Maura (standing in front of him): No. (Slamming her hand into his face, satisfied when she heard bones crunch.) You are weak, pathetic, a poor excuse for a human being. (Tilting her head back she growled and snarled.)

Jones (picking up an ax): How dare you insult me in the master's domain!

Maura (bracing herself as he swung the ax and shoving Jane to the floor just in time): You dare harm the one I protect (playing on his twisted sense of beliefs.) You're master is weak. A mere weakling compared to me.

Jane (trying to get Maura to move; struggling to take a breath): Baby let's go. He's not going anywhere (it was then she felt the cold stiffness of Maura's body and knew what had happened.)

Maura (tautnting; snarling): You're master is done with you….

Jane (lighting another candle): You're under arrest….

Jones (taking a look at Maura seeing the fangs and red eyes): No. You are a demon, a monster….

Maura (snarling): And you hurt the one I protect and love (lashing out and pinning him to the table Jane had been on.)

Jane (worry): Maura no. Not like this.

Jones (fear, shock): No. They have sent you. They think I am weak my master will protect me. (Struggling) go I am protected from you, the child of the darkness (screaming hysterically.) Demon from the darkness be gone….

Maura (snarling; her free hand reaching for his throat): You killed all those people….

Jane (putting her hands on Maura's arm): No. Let me do my job Maura it is over.

Maura (fighting for control): You hurt her (her fingers closing around his throat; one move and she could snap his neck, tilting her head, baring her fangs. she could feel the call of blood and fear, her nostrils flared and she bent her head. A strong hand stroked her back she could hear a voice calling, seeking her out and she fought.)

Jones (struggling): Child of darkness be gone….

Jane (softly): Back away Maura it's over….  
Jones screamed as he was picked up and thrown. He kept yelling about a demon, a monster and the SWAT team finally broke through. He curled up in a ball and cried.

Maura (keeping her head down): Let's get you taken care of. I don't want to be seen like this (helping Jane as they headed out of this nightmare.)

Two Hours Later  
Jane sat on the edge of the medical van as another body bag was brought out. Wincing as she tried to get up she saw her brother approach.

Frankie (pressing a kiss to her cheek): He's in isolation. Keeps screaming about a female demon coming to get him (laughing.)

Jane (looking for Maura): Maybe all his preaching went to his head (finding her beside the medical van making notes.)

Korsak (joining them): Maura's going to have her hands full with work. And as of right now you are officially grounded Rizzoli.

Jane (rolling her eyes): Rub it in….

Dr. Martin (walking over and grabbing some equipment): I think she needs to go the hospital. I'm concerned about her ribs and she isn't looking to good.

Cavanaugh (shaking his head): You're going Rizzoli and that's an order. (Solemnly) we found the remains of Mr. and Mrs. Jones as well as his other victims. (Angrily) he buried bodies in the basement and built walls around them so no one would notice. We're taking the basement apart slowly.

Jane (closing her eyes): He said something about traps.

Cavanaugh (watching as another body bag was brought out): It's going to be a long day. Good news is, this guys going away for a long, long time. There's enough evidence down there to convict him but I'll still need your statement Rizzoli. (Looking at her) what the hell happened down there?

Korsak (leaving Jane and Cavanaugh to talk): Come on Frankie we need to get some pictures. Don't want the techs to have all the fun.

Jane (shifting): He caught me, I couldn't see him, he had night vision. I got pinned and tied down.

Cavanaugh (wondering): Then how did Dr. Isles get you out? She didn't have night vision and he's pretty banged up. (Looking at Jane) you're pretty banged up, yet Maura hasn't got a scratch on her. (Seeing her hesitate) no one's going to say anything. But he's screaming his dam head off about a demon coming to him.

Jane (sighing): Hades if I know. I think he's a few can's shy of a six pack if you ask me. (Wincing) I did get a couple hits in once she got me loose. Who knows, maybe he underestimated her. I did train her to protect her self.

Cavanaugh (nodding): Alright, I know better than to ask anymore questions. (Looking up as he was waved over) you take care of her.

Jane (smiling): I will sir.

Cavanaugh (helping the EMT's put her on the gurney): Go get yourself checked out. (Patting her knee) you did good today. (Pounding on the doors) get her out of here.

Basement  
The place was lit up with flood lights, as techs and officers milled about looking for evidence and recovering bodies slowly. Maura knelt down next to a woman whose throat was slashed and her wrists impaled with a knife.

Maura (pointing): This isn't his first one. (Cocking her head) he was building up his rage slowly. The slash across the throat is neat and precise and the impalement (taking the wrists in her hand careful of the knife) is just as neat and precise.

Korsak (grimacing): This is the fifth body we've dug out.

Todd (looking around at the size of the space they were in): Fourteen victims and who knows how many more.

Frankie (walking over with a large canvas bag): Found id's presumably belonging to the victims. I've got to get this up to the van. Have them start going through it.

Dr. Martin (taking the bag from Frankie): I'll take care of it. I did this with victims of genocide and war. The pictures in here aren't going to exactly match the victims after the rate of decomposition. Thank you.

Frankie (hearing a yell): They found another tunnel and that room you and Jane were in (shivering) was just a small ante room.

Crowe (carrying out a long spear): This guy is one sick fuck. He had a room full of all sorts of nasty surprises. We're bagging and tagging now...

Maura (standing up): Can I see that for a moment (taking it from him?) Korsak can you shine a light on the end of this thing?

Korsak (doing so): What did you find?

Maura (turning the object over): Two of his victims were killed with a spear and some of the wounds on a few of the victims we found also match the pattern. (Looking at Crowe) did you find any more.

Crowe (thinking): Not yet but who the hell knows what else is down here. This place is a freaking maze.

Maura (handing him the spear): Thank you.

Kitchen  
Dr. Martin leaned over a makeshift table examining the id's they had found. She kept referring to the dates and names and started separating them by year. The puzzle had become a conundrum as some of them went back thirty years.

Cavanaugh (stepping beside her): What do you have?

Dr. Martin (showing him the id's): Based on the age of the id's I don't think Jones was our only suspect.  
(Considering) our suspect is only 35.

Cavanaugh (swearing): Then who the hell else killed those victims.

Dr. Martin (looking at the id of Shana Lawson): I wish I knew.

Boston Police Department  
Korsak (rubbing his face): Pull up missing persons reports for the past forty years. Print me a list of names and descriptions.

Sinclair (typing in something): Sure thing.

Jane (wincing as pain shot through her shoulder and ribs): Twenty victims so far. Who the hell was he working with? And why wasn't he picked up before all this?

Korsak (knowing Jane should be at home and not here): Jane you're off duty and how the hell did you get released from the hospital.

Jane (shaking her head): The hell I am. I can still think, put the pieces together. Until this case is closed I'm not going anywhere. (Smirking) I've got many skills Korsak.

Korsak (pointing): Then get down to the morgue and see what our Dr.'s have for us. I've got Frost out for six weeks and you're out too. I mean it Jane it was too close today (locking eyes with her) for both of you.

Morgue  
Maura (stifling a yawn): Twenty victims and they haven't finished the excavation in the basement. (Looking over the initial notes of the officers on scene) victims ages range from 19 to 32.

Hope (pacing): Male and female, professionals, single, no connections that we know of. Some of these could be classified as hate crimes (looking through photos) others as rage, anger, jealousy perhaps.

Maura (biting her lip): Let's start from the beginning of what we have. Eliminate the scenes where two people were found murdered. Next separate the female victims from the male victims. (Standing and beginning a time line on her white board.) His motives as stated are religious based.

Hope (looking through notes): Serving his master's wishes.

Maura (writing that down): First question who is his master? Second is his master male or female? Third….

Jane (walking in, she was in pain, wanted to go home but until this was solved she wasn't leaving): Third where's the pattern? As far as the master angle (trying to take a deep breath) it could be devil worship or a demon of some sort.

Hope (guiding Jane to the couch): You should be home resting. And how did you get out of the hospital? Jane enough, please. This isn't worth your health.

Jane (trying to get comfortable): And you two should be out of here. (Wearily) you've done a lot today. We can't do anything until morning. (Looking at the whiteboard) Maura are you copying my ideas (teasing?)

Maura (sitting next to her): No. I'm just trying to understand some things before we begin the autopsies. Trying to find a pattern...

Jane (yawning): Sorry. If you can find one we're promoting you (looking at Hope) both of you.

Hope (curious): To what?

Jane (smiling): I don't know (mischievously) Medical Examiner Investigators. Not only do you do autopsies but help us solve crimes by putting clues together.

Maura (rolling her eyes): Jane please let someone take you home and go to bed. (Placing a kiss on her forehead) you've suffered a dislocated shoulder, several broken ribs, broke three of your fingers, numerous gashes and contusions.

Hope (wide eyed): Like I said, how did you get out of the hospital?

Jane (cringing as she tried to turn): Not going to tell you all my secrets.

Korsak (walking in with two files): She won't leave and she's not even supposed to be on duty. (Setting the files down) come on I'll have one of the officers drive you home. I don't want to see you tomorrow either Jane. Six weeks no less.

Jane (arguing): I'm not leaving. Not until this is done.

Maura (looking at both Hope and Korsak): Can you give us a few minutes please? (Waiting until they stepped out) Jane enough is enough. In the past forty eight hours you've almost died twice. You need to rest and recover.

Jane (serious): And so do you? (Seeing Maura's confused look) you let your Dhamphir side out today. (Maura turned her head) don't do that. Don't be embarrassed or ashamed. You saved my life (cupping her face) I also know based on what you told me that you might need something tonight. I can give that to you. I want to give that to you (smiling.)

Maura (shaking): Jane I can't….

Jane (concern): Can't or won't….

Maura (licking her lips; Jane's essence was like a siren's song): Can't and won't. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to use you. Please don't ask this of me….  
Jane (angrily): Don't push me away. I'm not scared not of you or this or whatever it is you need. (Softly) the only way you could hurt me is if you leave me.

Maura (with conviction): I would never leave you Jane. (Fighting tears) you, I almost lost you today. In your self sacrifice for justice you almost died down there. I did what I had to do.

Jane (brushing a tear from her cheek): Then let me help you. Please….

Maura (making a decision): Alright (pressing a finger to her lips) but only if you go home and rest. I should be home in a couple of hours. But you have to rest and if you're mother and my mother try to take care of you then you behave okay.

Jane (pouting): You don't play fair….

Maura (brushing back an unruly lock of Jane's hair): Neither do you, now please go home. (Turning her head and motioning Dr. Martin and Korsak back in) she's going home.

Korsak (gently wrapping an arm around Jane's waist): Come on. It's time for certain Warrior Princesses to take some time off.

Hope (watching them): How do you do that?

Maura (examining some notes): Just basic analysis of data, compartmentalizing facts (thinking) oh you mean (laughing.) She is quite a challenge at times.

Hope (sitting down): She seems like a handful….

Maura (nodding): Like I said at times she is. But you just have to know how to talk to her (winking.)

Maura's Residence  
Angela (hoarsely): You didn't come home. You left the hospital and went back to work. (Slamming her hands on the counter) what were you thinking (disbelief?)

Jane (frustrated with the conversation): I went to work I didn't do anything. (Rubbing her head) can you please stop yelling my head hurts.

Constance (preparing three cups of tea): Here drink this and no wonder your head hurts. You refuse to listen to medical advice and….

Jane (sighing; sipping the tea): We just caught a serial killer. We need to put together the case against the bastard so he goes away for a very long time. (Tilting her head back) I can't do that sitting on the couch.

Angela (rolling her eyes): Jane you're hurt. You need to let your body heal. Besides haven't you done enough. The long hours chasing after him not to mention you were poisoned just last night. (Pointing out) besides now you just don't have yourself to think about. (Softly) you have to think of Maura as well.

Constance (seeing the look on Jane's face change from shock to hurt to a wisp of a smile): You're mother's right. My daughter couldn't take losing you….

Jane (licking her lips): I know (shaking her head) I'm just going to sit here and wait for Maura.

Angela (kissing Jane on the cheek): Alright we'll be in the guest house if you need us.

Constance (brushing back Jane's hair): My daughter has never given her heart away completely I see how much she loves you. Please (hoarsely) please don't hurt her.

Jane (squeezing Constance's hand): I won't.

Jane thought things over. Was she really being unfair to Maura by putting her through some of the things she put her through. The late nights, the injuries, the scares and threats. She set her cup down and continued considering the situation.

Maura's Driveway  
The hunger and pains were getting to her. Her heart had been on an emotional roller coaster. She had tapped into her darker nature twice today. In fact she had let that side come to surface more in the past three weeks then she had since she was turned. Maybe she was being unfair to Jane. True not everyone had a Dhamphir for a girlfriend, not everyone needed blood sometimes to heal or overcome extreme periods of stress. However Jane seemed to understand everything involved in being with Maura and accepted her darker nature. Smiling she considered what she would do to show her lover how much she appreciated that considerate stubborn nature of hers.

Living Room  
Jane (turning as she heard Maura's car in the garage, the familiar clack of heels): Hi! Are you...

Maura (turning down the lights): Shh (licking her lips; she could practically taste Jane's essence, feel the beating of her heart) stay right where you are. (Removing her shoes) you said you would always be what I need (moving towards her lover) what I want (undoing the first three buttons on her blouse) and I would do the same.

Jane (feeling the energy in the room; the sensuality of Maura's approach): Anything, I don't care.

Maura (standing in front of her): Are you sure? Because if I do this tonight, you are mine. There is no other for me. By offering yourself to me (bracing her arms on either side of Jane's head) you (pressing her lips closer to Jane's ear) are (nipping her earlobe) mine (pressing a kiss to her lips.)

Jane (noticing the change in Maura; accepting; offering; needing): Yours….

Maura (locking eyes with her lover): Once I start Jane (trailing her fingers under Jane's shirt) I won't be able to stop (pressing her hand against Jane's stomach.)

Jane (closing her eyes at the onslaught of sensations; she didn't know how Maura was doing it but she was feeling more aroused than ever before in her life): Don't stop (whimpering as her nipples were pinched.)

Maura (knowing that they needed to get upstairs to the bedroom): Jane meet me upstairs (helping her lover off the couch) and make sure your ready (slapping her ass.)

Maura took a deep breath to center herself and calm her raging desires. She had never drank of another human being, never once thought of doing to someone she loved. Tonight though, Jane had offered herself, her body, her essence and Maura was going to take it.


End file.
